villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose the Hat
Rose the Hat is the main antagonist of the fanfic The Resurrection of Rose as well as the main protagonist of the prequel fanfic Birth of Evil. Personality Rose started off as a frightful orphan who found herself being adopted by a notorious serial killer alongside being taught the ways of the True Knots. This would eventually mold her tendencies of viewing humans as inferior due to their shorter life spans and only being useful as a means of preserving her life. Upon getting revived, Rose no longer cared for her fellow True Knots demonstrating it by killing the leader of another clan and nearly all of the members despite them resurrecting her. She doesn't bother to revive her entire clan due to seeing them as loose ends in her plans on getting revenge on Abra for her death displayed plainly with her frequent abuse of Crow Daddy. She does appear to have a veneer of respect for Abra due to her being the first real challenge to her powers as evidenced by her begrudgingly revealing that Abra was always victorious in their encounters, but nevertheless despises the very ground she stood on and takes her sweet time to psychologically and mentally torture her before trying to destroy the Multiverse outright. Biography Early life Rose was born an Irish immigrant who found herself in the country of Hungary. A famished orphan, she hid inside one of the trading boxes and is taken to Slovakia. Through sheer luck, she finds herself at Čachtice Castle where the infamous Blood Countess Elizabeth Bathory takes an interest in her and raises her as her own. When she became older, Bathory reveals herself as being the first True Knot something she learned to do when she was torturing hundreds of peasant women who had the Shining and drained them of their life forces. Eventually, Rose murdered Bathory after she was sentenced to life for her 300 murders. She later started to form a group of True Knots starting with Grampa Flick and Walnut and convinces Barry the Chunk to join knowing that he was already a serial child killer and rapist. Resurrection of Rose After the events of the film, Rose is resurrected by the leader of a clan of True Knots whom she drains of his steam, killing him. She makes herself the de facto leader of the clan - murdering all but two of the True Knots when they refused - forcing Lester and Scrappy Meg to work for her. She then infiltrates the human trafficking organization of a True Knot refuge run by an obese man named Aldrich Gresley. She hordes the supply of steam from her fellow True Knots starving several before conducting an experiment where she forces 30 True Knots into a psychotic rage through an orb resulting in the bloody deaths of all the test subjects barring one survivor. Annoyed with Aldrich's constant critiques of her methods, she shoots him to death to take total control of the operation. Taking her minions to the destroyed ruins of the Overlook Hotel, Rose revives the spirit of the establishment to make a deal with it. It agrees to assist Rose in her revenge scheme to which she sacrifices Lester to it to finalize it. She then sends the Overlook to possess Abra into killing her own mother. She oversees the torture and murder of dozens of children and once Abra Stone enters the factory through astral projection, she immediately attempts to kill her after sadistically contorting her projection's limbs. On the day of her planned attack on Abra's hometown, she sends legions of True Knot through portals where they start massacring droves of civilians and she relishes in the destruction. Crow Daddy, Snakebite Andi, and Scrappy Meg decide to rebel against Rose with Crow Daddy secretly taking one of the portals to team up with Abra. Upon arriving at the factory, they find that Rose was in the middle of savagely torturing Snakebite Andi into telling her Crow Daddy's whereabouts. Sensing his betrayal, she stabs him by luring him into a kiss before merging with the Overlook. Becoming a large monster version of herself, Rose explains that the Overlook, being the eldritch beast it was, explained that there were other universes where Rose was frequently defeated by Abra. As such, Rose creates a black hole designed to consume every world stating that she'd enjoy watching Abra die over and over. Rose engages in fights with the team resulting in Crow Daddy's death and upon getting the upper hand over Abra, she absorbs Abra inside of her where it is revealed that several of the former guests of the Overlook Hotel were imprisoned in so that the Overlook could feed on their Shining for eternity. To escape, Abra and the imprisoned ghosts overwrite their negative thoughts by believing in the power of good conquering evil. This bisects Rose sending part of her into the black hole. She gloats that even if she died, the black hole would still destroy everything. The ghosts of the Overlook hold Rose back from making a final lunge at Abra, climaxing in Jack Torrance himself ramming his ax into her skull sending her completely into the black hole. Category:Mass Murderer Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Fanfiction Villains Category:Sadists Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Archenemy Category:Villainesses Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Charismatic Category:Complete Monster Category:Magic Category:Female Villains Category:Female